xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Seven-Colored Sect's Cave World
The Cave World is the overall setting of the majority of Renegade Immortal. It spans and encompasses all five Star Systems which make up the Sealed and Outer Realms as well as the former's false Celestial Domain and the true Ancient Celestial Realm. Background The Cave World was created and owned by the Sect Master of the Seven Dao Sect in a distant past. He then filled it with life using a stolen Heavenly Dao and created the Nine Laws and Divine Tribulation to prevent any Cultivator born within from growing powerful enough to defy him. He created this world to produce Joss Flames for his sect, which makes any Joss Flames Cultivated by its inhabitants a "great heavenly scam" and inherently destructive to them. Originally the Cave World consisted of a Celestial Realm and a lower realm, one above the other. The Celestial Realm was where the Seven Dao Sect's members resided and overlooked the inhabitants of the Cave World stuck in the lower realm. However after the Sect Master stole a certain treasure he and his sect were beset upon by two of the Nine Suns of the Immortal Astral Continent and the surviving members of the sect were forced to hid inside the Cave World. To help his kin recover the Sect Master lured, Ancient Clan Ye Mo into the Cave World and killed him. His blood scattered across the Cave World and this resulted in Ancient Gods, Devils and Demons appearing within the Cave World. However Celestial Clan Lian Daofei and his forces somehow broke in and in the resulting conflict the Sect Master's Concubines turned against him. The Celestial Realm was thus split in two, with the Sect Master having control of the Inner Half and his concubines the Outer one. With the Celestial path now lost to them, Soul Formation Cultivators were forced to seek a new path, thus there was a surge in Qi Cultivators from then on. Some time later the Star system forming the lower realm was divided over conflict for ownership of the wayward Heaven Defying Bead until it too was eventually split in to five, four small ones for the inner and one big one for the outer Celestial Realms. The Outer Realm sealed the Inner Realm to prevent the occurrence of Joss Flames and thus prevent any new Third Step Cultivators from being born, as well as slow the Seven Color Sect's recovery. However the Lord of the Sealed Realm, himself in service to the Seven Color Sect's Master, created the Celestial Domain to allow Inner Realm Cultivators to offset this and reach the Third Step by once more practicing a pale imitation of the Celestial Path. The Lord then created several Seven-Colored Realm to allow Inner Realm Cultivators to go to the Outer Realm. Eventually the Outer Realm attacked and successfully destroyed the Celestial Domain, Daoist Water betrayed the Lord of the Sealed Realm and caused his defeat. The Seven Coloured Realms fell into the Sovereign of the Outer Realm's, who was a disciple of Lian Daofei's, control, but he was ultimately forced to flee and go into closed door cultivation by a roar and the presence of Old Ghost Zhan. The Lord's apprentice Qing Lin as well as other Celestials like Bai Fan renovated the Celestial Domain's four passageways, which until that time served to link the Domain to the four Starsystems below it, into four new Celestial Realms. The Sovereign's daughter Qiu Yao and her Tattoo Clan would later appear in the Inner Realm and after the ensuing conflict she married Qing Lin in order to secure amnesty for her people. However, her clansmen ultimately conspired against the Cultivators of the Sealed Realm and the Celestials were forced to subdue them, enslaving and imprisoning them in the process. Yet once more the Outer Realm attacked. This time, Qing Lin was injured and was pursued by an Ancient Devil and Ancient Demon as he retreated into his own Secret Realm. Meanwhile Bai Fan's apprentice, Qing Shui, went mad and had to be sealed away by his master either before or during the conflict. The Four Celestial Realms were left in ruin after that, forcing Qi Cultivators to pillage their remains for generations to come for the barest scrap of Celestial Qi. History It became Wang Lin's Cave World after he defeated everyone here and left for the Immortal Astral Continent and later became a Heaven-Trampling cultivator. Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Wang Lin's Cave World